


Such A Sweet Disposition, The Flowers are Sweet Too

by kemoiunder



Series: EnnoTana Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically Ryuu is a soft boy that needs to learn to say what he's feeling, Chikara is a flowershop worker for whatever reason, EnnoTana Week 2018, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, OOC Tanaka Ryuunosuke, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Tanaka has been going to the same flower shop for weeks now, but has not summoned the courage to speak with the beautiful boy working the front counter. Will he manage it tonight, or will he be surprised? Tune in~.This is the first day of EnnoTana week! The prompt was Flower, so I made this. Also, I know that Tanaka is super out of character in this, but I thought a soft boy was a good change, at least in this.





	Such A Sweet Disposition, The Flowers are Sweet Too

Ryuunosuke was going insane. Why else would he be in a flower shop every other day after volleyball practice? Well, it was perfectly obvious when he found the most beautiful boy he had ever seen taking the thorns off of roses at the counter of the store. He had no idea how he had found the shop, he might have just seen the boy going into the shop and following him, mesmerized by the beauty. He had then proceeded to find his friend Nishinoya and yell at the stars that it wasn’t fair that such beauty existed. He always knew he had a thing for black-haired beauties, what with their everlasting pursue of Shimizu Kiyoko, their beautiful volleyball manager. 

“Ryuu! You going to see the mystery boy again tonight?” Nishinoya’s voice had rung out in the locker room as they were changing from their practice clothes. Their Captain, Sawamura Daichi, had chuckled at the second years the first time he heard that Ryuunosuke had had a crush on a random boy. Now, he was looking at the two second years in concern, “There’s a flower shop in Miyagi that’s open this late?”

Ryuunosuke had nodded, “Yeah, it’s open until like eleven.” His Captain didn’t look very impressed.

“Make sure you get enough sleep tonight, Tanaka.” Ryuunosuke had given a mock salute at that and making sure he had everything he needed now that he was finished changing, said goodbye to his teammates before heading out of the locker room. The first years were just finishing up with cleaning the gym, and Ryuunosuke said a quick goodbye to Hinata Shouyou and the other first years before leaving the building. 

Ryuunosuke had thought it would be a good chance to get some cardio in, so he started jogging his way from the school to the flower shop, the route basically engrained into his memory. He could find the flower shop with his eyes closed at this point. He was panting a bit by the time he made it to the shop in question and stood a little way away in order to catch his breath. 

The door had let out a little jingle when he opened the door, and Ryuunosuke was greeted with the most beautiful face he had seen. “Back again, sir?” Ryuunosuke could only nod slightly and smile before the other boy went back to doing whatever he was doing to relieve the stems of the roses of their thorns. 

That was another thing, Ryuunosuke could never actually say anything to the boy in question, his courage all but leaving him every time he attempted to. Tonight though, he would finally say something, say anything to the boy. If Nishinoya had known about this, he would have definitely come with him for moral support, but he had wanted to do this on his own.

Tonight, he also had to think about which flower to buy. He always bought one flower, depending on his mood, and would always silently pay and then leave, of course enjoying being the presence of the beautiful boy while doing so. So far, he had bought an Amaryllis, a Gladiolus, and many Lilacs. Lilacs were his favorite, no doubt, the beautiful purple color, not to mention the smell of them. He had remembered reading a book his sister had for a semester of college on the language of flowers, but he had only skimmed it briefly before doing something else. He remembered Lilacs representing something, but he really couldn’t seem to remember. 

Ryuunosuke sighed as he once again picked up his favorite flower, smelling it briefly, a small smile finding its way onto his face. He guessed that it would be another Lilac for the night, but not before he made at least some kind of small talk with the other boy. The name tag had printed his name, Ennoshita, and Ryuunosuke was sure this was a family name, not a given name. 

He made his way to the counter with his single Lilac, the boy, Ennoshita, looking up at his approach, and smiled slightly seeing the Lilac in his hand.

“You know, usually people just talk to each other to say things.” Ennoshita’s voice, while soothing, brought confusion to Ryuunosuke’s mind. What did he mean? The boy seemed to take his facial expression as a question, “You’ve been coming into this shop for close to two weeks, and almost every time you buy a Lilac. Do you know what they represent?”

A shake of Ryuunosuke’s head was the only answer, and at that Ennoshita sighed, before the boy turned to wrap up the flower he had chosen the same way he did every time. A quiet, “I might’ve hoped for too much..” was heard from the other boy, before the wrapped flower was being handed to him, “Enjoy your evening, sir.” 

Gathering his courage, pent up from the many different times it had escaped him while he was there, Ryuunosuke felt his breath leave him in a wheeze, “I-! I remember Lilacs being used to mean romantic things.” 

Ennoshita had looked as if he were about to turn away when Ryuunosuke had spoken up, and he slowly turned his head to look at him, “More than that.”

Ryuunosuke felt himself flush, what had the Lilac meant again? Something about love? He felt his face flush even more as he remembered; it was first love! He had been buying flowers that represented first love the entire time, had he been doing it subconsciously? 

“I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke.” He felt his previously none-existent courage filling him briefly, and he witnessed a slight flush appearing on the other boy’s face.

“Ennoshita Chikara. So, you do know what this flower represents?” Ryuunosuke nodded as he took his purchase from the boy, Ennoshita Chikara. 

“I had hoped my confession would be a bit less weird though.” Ryuunosuke couldn’t believe his sass, he would later have to tell this story to Nishinoya, and the other second year wouldn’t believe it. His friend would laugh and ask what really happened, this was exactly the opposite of how he would normally speak with people. Ennoshita’s face had gone fully red at Ryuunosuke’s response, turning away most likely in an attempt at concealing it. 

Ryuunosuke was a bit at a loss at what to do now, he had basically confessed his feelings through a flower and admitted to doing so, and the boy in question was for all purposes trying to hide his face from view. Before he knew it, he was being given a piece of paper and told to come again. Ryuunosuke was almost numb as he exited the shop, wondering if he would have to stop coming to the shop now that his affections had been made clear. He glanced down at the piece of paper he had been given, and on it was a haphazardly written phone number with Ennoshita’s name, and a small note that said, ‘Text me to schedule a real date.’

He knew then that it had to have been a dream, but after pinching himself, he accepted that it had really happened, as he hadn’t woken up. He turned to look into the shop one last time before going home, and he saw that Ennoshita had resumed in taking the thorns off of more roses, but now he had a face as red of the flowers he was handling. He noticed Ryuunosuke looking in, and waved slightly with a small smile, before going back to his task. Ryuunosuke had returned the wave and smile before starting to walk back to his house. 

He must have been losing time, because he found himself at his house fairly quickly, and quickly let himself in and went directly to his room. He settled on his bed before taking out the note he had been given again. Quietly punching the number into his phone and saving it to his contacts, Ryuunosuke smiled, he had a beautiful boy to text and to plan a date with; insanity indeed.


End file.
